


雨

by plum_pot



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Erik Lehnsherr, M/M, Top Charles Xavier, チャエリ
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 17:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14836412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plum_pot/pseuds/plum_pot
Summary: pixivからの移行2015年11月29日投稿





	雨

**Author's Note:**

> pixivからの移行  
> 2015年11月29日投稿

　しとしとと雨が降る。  
　屋根や窓ガラスを叩く雨音が静かに間断なく聞こえてくる。雨樋に集められた雨水が、ひさしから滴り落ちる音が不規則にパタリパタリと上がる。地上約二千メートルから三千メートルの雲から降り落ちて来る雨粒は、あたり一体、あまねく降り注ぎ、地にあるものを等しく濡らし、叩いている。  
　ペンタゴンの地下では雨音を聞かなかった。  
　そもそもあまり音というものがなかった。外界とガラスとプラスチックとコンクリートに隔たられて、向こう側を歩くガードマンたちの足音はほとんど聞こえてこない。エリック自身が音を立てなければ、一日三回、トレイに入れられた食事が送られてくる、コンクリートを滑るその音が一番大きい。ペンタゴンの地下はあまりにも静かだった。  
　エリックは一人、寝台の上でぎこちなく、体を動かす。  
　雨音がする。エリックの横たわる寝台のある部屋の、建物全体を叩いている。建物のあちこちに金属が使われており、エリックが意識すれば、どこに何があるか分かった。  
　ペンタゴンの地下には金属がなかった。  
　金属の上に雨が降る。冷たい金属に比べると、雨の温度はややぬるく、伝い落ちる雨水は隙間から入り込んで、金属の表面を撫でていく。  
　  
　  
　低い雨音に混じって、かすかに遠雷が聞こえてくる。  
　雷の音に、いっとき、かつての屈辱的な日のことが頭の片隅を掠めて行く。あの日降っていた雨はこんなふうに柔らかい音を立てていなかった。叩きつけるように降る雨に、足元の土はぬかるんでいた。厚い外套を着ていても、染み込んで来るような寒さがあったが、そのうち寒さを微塵も感じなくなった。エリックの身のうちには、ただ怒りだけが支配して行った。苛烈な怒りは、痛みとよく似ていて、エリックの脳を、心を白く燃やして引き裂いていく。あるいは、痛みとともに怒りがあった。エリックが引き裂かれるとき、手を伸ばした先で、硬い金属はやわらかく溶けた。  
　人とは、順応する生き物だ。痛みに慣れ、苦しみに慣れ、やがては無感覚になってしまう。同じ怒りを抱き続けることはできない。ショウは、人の怒りと痛みを引きずり出す才に長けていた。エリックは、繰り返し傷つき、怒り、もはや慣れたと思っても、それでもなお傷つけられた。  
　──人というものは、うまくできている。抵抗できない状況で痛みを与え続けるとどうなるか？　痛みから逃げ出さなくなるんだ。与えられる苦痛に慣れて行く。動物も同じだ。ずっと同じ痛みを与え続けると、痛みに対して愚鈍になって行く。やがてその状況を受け入れ始める。  
　──エリック、君は素晴らしい。いつまでも痛みに抵抗し続けている。それがどんなに素晴らしいことか、エリック、君は君自身の価値に気がついているか？　君はいつまでも抵抗し続ける。いつまでも『怒り』を抱き続ける。  
　ショウが何を言っているのか、エリックには理解出来なかった。ただショウによって、繰り返し、痛みと憎しみと怒りを掻き起こされる。ショウはエリックに父親のように彼を導いて褒め、友人のように優しく接し、それから彼の傷つけられる場所を探し尽くした。彼が痛みに慣れれば、その傷を癒やしてからもう一度裂いた。エリックの中にある柔らかい場所はすべて引きずり出され、傷つけられ、侵されないところは残らなかった。永遠とも思える、長い長い時間の中で……、実際にはたった一年間のことだった……、もっとも甘い記憶は、もっとも苦しい記憶で塗りつぶされ、エリックの中には何一つ残らなかった。少なくともそう思っていた。  
　雨が降る。  
　雨が。  
　エリックは息を吐いた。息苦しかった。  
　庭先の、錆びたトタン屋根の上に雨粒が落ちる。  
　  
　  
　チャールズの唇がエリックの肌に落ちる。唇は熱い。やわらかい雨のように、唇と舌と指がエリックの肌をたどる。エリック自身が、彼と同じ温度になるまで、彼はエリックをやわらかく、しかし間断なく叩き続ける。  
　止めてほしいと思い、止めてほしくないと思う。  
　エリックは一人、ベッドの上で過去の幻を打ち払うべく首を振る。  
　しかし、過去の愚かな自分は、男に手を伸ばし、彼の唇、舌、手がエリックに触れるのを止めず、むしろ男の愛撫を求めさえした。男は降り注ぐ雨のように触れ続け、奥まで入り込んで来るのを止めない。そしてただ、暴くだけではなく、エリックの芯に熱をともらせた。それは、女を抱くときには感じなかったような、男を殺すときには感じなかったような、今まで一度も感じたことのない熱だった。  
　エリックの深い奥底にともされたその熱は、最初、眠気を誘うようで、大したものではないと思った。それまでエリックが知っている熱とは、怒りと屈辱しかなかったからだ。そんなふうに穏やかな熱が存在することを知らなかった。  
　チャールズは、エリックの排泄器官に指を出し入れする。指は潤滑油に濡れていて、人の粘膜というものはどこも、濡れたものに擦られると快感を覚えるものだということを知る。唇に濡れた舌が這い、乳首の薄い皮膚を指の腹で擦られ、へその穴に舌が入ってくる。エリックの体はじんわりと熱を上げて行く。  
　しばらくしてエリックは、自分のうちにともされた熱の大きさに気がついた。いつの間にか、エリックは汗をびっしょりとかいて、やけにやわらかいピローに後頭部を預けて喘いでいた。内側に燃える熱はもはや後戻りできないところまで達していた。肉の隘路がうねるように熱い。男に暴かれ、晒された内側が開いてしまう。その空隙は、ここを埋めてくれと叫んでいる。熱をはらんで腫れぼったくなった孔が、不随意に開閉して、まるでねだっているような動きをする。  
　開かれる。開く。埋めてほしいと思う。しかし埋めてほしいと伝えたくない。  
　雨が降る。  
　金属の肌を叩き、水滴がその表を流れていく。  
　エリックはベッドが上で一人、寝返りを打つ。  
　雨とともに、過去のまぼろしが蘇る。エリックは、怒りと悲しみを覚えて、まぼろしに向かって、出ていけと叫ぶ。  
　雨は、地上にくまなく降り続ける。表になったあらゆるところに降り注ぎ、あふれた水は滴り落ち、流れ出す。  
　流れ出した水は川となり、暗い海へと溶けて行く。  
　海は熱く、同時に凍えそうなほどに冷たく、エリックを飲み込んでいく。エリックは白く怒りに燃えて、ショウを殺そうとする。  
　エリックには、自分が彼を『殺さなければならない』ことが分かっていた。  
　あの海で、ショウを殺そうとしたとき、エリックは、すでに初めてショウと会った年齢の倍以上を生きていた。ショウと一緒にいたのは、わずか一年間に過ぎない。  
　しかし、自分というものを作り上げたのは彼であり、日夜、苛まされていた悪夢を終わらせるには、彼を殺すしかないと分かっていた。エリックが他のドイツ人将校たちを殺したのは復讐だ。ショウは違う。復讐以上の意味があった。エリックがエリックであることを取り戻すために、エリック自身を完成させるために、ショウを殺すしかない。  
　白く燃える海の中で、エリックはショウを殺そうとした。暗く冷たいはずの海は温度を上げ、煮えたぎる熱さになる。白い怒りで燃えるとき、エリックの手のひらで金属はやわらかく溶ける。肺が爆発しそうなほど熱く、ショウごと燃えればいいと思った。  
　そこへチャールズが入ってきた。海の中へ、エリックの頭の中へ。エリックの体を抱きしめ、海の中で死んでいた彼をふたたび生き返らせる。  
　エリックは、一目惚れというものを理解していなかった。いや、かつては彼の中にもあった。あまりにも残酷な時間が、それらをすべて吹き消してしまった。あれからいくらか女性と付きあっても、遂げなければならない目的が彼を冷淡にさせた。恋の熱も、愛も、セックスも、ほんのわずか彼を慰めたが、長くは続かず、怒りと憎しみだけが彼の熱と原動だった。  
　あの海でエリックは蘇った。あの日、エリックは彼に一目惚れした。それは今まで見たことのない輝きであり、今まで感じたことない強さで彼を惹きつけた。  
　雨はあの夜を、あの海をふたたびエリックのもとへと運んでくる。  
　これ以上、入ってこないでほしい。もうすでにエリックのうちに彼はいるのだから。  
　どうしてチャールズが奥にまで入ってくるのを許してしまったのか。  
　──どうしてほしいか言って。  
　とチャールズはいつも尋ねた。バカバカしいほどに明らかでも、お互いに引き戻せないほど、高ぶっていてもチャールズは尋ねた。分かるだろうと言っても、言葉にしてほしいと請われた。何でわざわざ言わなきゃ分からないんだと怒ったこともある。女相手にもこんな真似しているのかと言った。  
　──君だけだよ。君だから必要なんだよ。  
　興奮に目元を赤くして、潤んだ青い目で、そうバカげたことを言う。エリックもチャールズもお互いに腹を立てていて、みっともない口論まで発展したこともあった。  
　──どうして俺が女みたいにお前を受け入れたがっているなんて言わなきゃならない？  
　──だからだろ？　少なくとも君は、この行為に羞恥と躊躇いを感じている。だから言葉が必要なんだ。  
　お互いに譲ることもなく、そのまま、部屋を出て行ったこともある。業を煮やして、チャールズにのしかかったこともある。チャールズの勃ち上がりかけたペニスを掴んで、指で弄られた孔にあてがう。しかしそれは上手く行かなかった。チャールズが力を使って、エリックを押しのけたからだ。  
　──力を使うなら、俺が何を考えてるか読めばいいだろ！  
　──それじゃ意味がないだろ！  
　エリックは腹を立てて、チャールズを突き飛ばして、服を身につけて部屋を出た。チャールズは引き止めることもしなかった。そんなこともあった。  
　そして、請われるままに、自分の望む言葉を口に出したこともある。入れてほしいと頼むことで、羞恥に焼き付くように思った。チャールズは高ぶった熱芯にゴムをつけて、ジェルを塗り重ねると、ジェルで濡れた穴に押し当てる。エリックはチャールズによって開かれていく。  
　あの時、本当に入ってきてほしいと思ったのだ。そして、今も変わっていないことを思い知らされて、エリックは苦しむ。  
　彼を愛してしまっている。  
　愛とは何かを知らなかったから、そんなことが出来たのだ。  
　雨が降る。地にあるものをやわらかく叩き続ける。  
　チャールズはエリックを抱きしめてゆったりとしたリズムを刻む。唇と指が、羞恥に熱くなった肌の上を這い、さらにその温度を熱くさせる。男の硬い肉芯に内部をうがたれるたび、広げられる鈍い圧迫感と快感の混じった、倒錯的な悦びが生まれるのが分かる。  
　──どうしてほしいか言って。  
　あの男は卑怯なんだ。言い訳がほしいんだ。ただ、エリックが望むことをしているんだという言い訳をしたいんだ。愛してほしい。口づけてほしい。もっと激しく求めてほしい。  
　チャールズは優しくエリックに触れる。ぬるま湯のような、ゆっくりとした愛撫はひどく居心地が悪く、エリックは苛立つ。唇を激しく求めて先を促すエリックに答えながら、チャールズは緩慢な愛撫を続ける。限界まで高ぶった硬い肉茎の亀頭をチャールズの指の腹で撫でられる。滲み始めた先走りが指の腹と擦れ合って、指紋の凹凸が滑らかな亀頭の表面を滑る。エリックはかたくなに何も言わなかったが、次第に体が追い詰められて行くのを覚えていた。緩慢に性器を撫でられ、内部から男の肉茎で穿たれ、腹がこれ以上ないほど熱くなる。チャールズ、と呼びかけた声はほとんど音にならなかったが、テレパスにはエリックが何を言いたいのか、本当は分かっていただろう。  
　エリック、とチャールズが耳元で囁く。吐息は、下肢を穿つ肉茎と同じく熱く、エリックの耳朶をくすぐり、耳の中に吹き込まれる。うなじが総毛立ち、エリックの体は強張り、中の男を締めつける。そこで男の肉を受け入れているのを嫌でも意識してしまう。顔が火照るのを感じ、唇を噛みしめる。ああ、とチャールズは喘いだ。  
　──気持ちいい。君は……？  
　気持ちいい？と問われて、エリックは羞恥に首を振った。チャールズの唇が耳朶に触れ、いやらしく舌が耳穴に差し込まれる。性交を思わせるその動きに、エリックの体はなお震えて、中を締めつける。チャールズはゆっくりとした抽送を繰り返す。男の硬い肉茎が、体内に差し込まれるたび、下半身がぐずぐずとろけていくような快楽が込み上げる。エリックは、その快感を拒もうとしたが、抗いきれずに、次第に波に飲まれていく。  
　手のひらでペニスを愛撫されながら、やや強く突き上げられて、エリックはかすれたうめき声を上げ、もうそれ以上我慢できずに高みへと上り詰めた。少なくともエリックは、自分が達したと思った。ひくひくと激しく下肢が震えている。しかし体の熱は冷めなかった。チャールズの手のひらに包まれた陰茎は先ほどと変わらない硬度を保ったまま、先走りをにじませるばかりで、精液は出ていない。チャールズの緩慢な腰の動きに、体の奥がじりじりとした乾いた熱にひくつく。  
　もっと、とエリックはついに口にした。一度口にすると、あとは、堰を切ったように止めることができなかった。腕を伸ばして、チャールズの肩を引き寄せる。顔を引き寄せて赤い唇を求め、もっとくれ、もっと激しく、と囁くと、チャールズの手のひらが汗ばみ、体内の肉塊が強ばるのを感じた。チャールズに求められているのだということに、背骨に下から震えが込み上げ、体が沸き立つ。魂が歓喜する。  
　──エリック。  
　唇を貪られ、チャールズが緩慢な愛撫を止めて、強く動き始めた。ようやく、と脳髄に差し込むような強い歓喜が込み上げる。エリックは頭をそらして唇を離した。あ、あ、と女のような悲鳴が唇からこぼれ、わずかに残った理性が、手で口を覆うことを思い出す。チャールズの唇が、塞いだ手の甲に触れる。硬い肉が濡れた隘路を割り開く。チャールズの指の腹が、亀頭のくびれから先を、にじむ先走りを塗りつけるように撫でる。また新たな波が腹の底から込み上げて来る。ふたたびエリックは射精を伴わないまま上り詰めて、中のチャールズを激しく締めつける。乾いたオルガスムスはどこまでも果てがなく、チャールズが動くたび、背骨から脳髄を悦楽が貫く。  
　早く終わらせろ、とエリックは言おうとした。実際に口について出た言葉は、エリック自身の耳にも震えて頼りなく聞こえ、欲望と快楽にかすれていた。  
　ごめんとチャールズが謝る。そして汗ばむエリックの脚を抱え直して、終わらせるために強く動き始めた。手のひらに包まれたペニスを擦られて、エリックは長く保たずに、体を強ばらせてチャールズとともにしか行けない高みへと登りつめて射精した。  
　  
　  
　思い出したくない。  
　過去のエリックは、躊躇いながらも、これ以上失うものなどないと考えていたから、チャールズに向かって手を伸ばしたのだ。それが間違いだった。手を伸ばさなければ、失うことも知らなかった。  
　やつれた顔の青い目が、エリックを責めている。人とは頼りないものだ。死なない者はいない。その心は簡単に壊れる。エリックには、いつか、こうなることが分かっていても、それでもバカに透き通った青い目が暗く翳り、自分をこんなふうに責めていることには耐えられそうになかった。なぜ僕を捨てたと彼は糾弾する。お前こそ俺たちを捨てたんだとエリックは叫ぶ。  
　なぜ、彼に近づいてしまったのかとエリックは思う。ショウにも届かせなかった、自分の心の奥底にまで、どうして彼という存在を受け入れてしまったのか。  
　しかしもう手を伸ばしてしまった。エリックは彼を愛してしまった。  
　これ以上はどこにも行きようがないのに、まぼろしが蘇って、日々、チャールズの引き出した歓喜と愛を思い出させる。まぼろしはあまりに鮮やかで、時が忘れさせるより早く、なおいっそう彼を愛してしまう。  
　雨が降る。  
　庭先に立てられた鉄の支柱を、水滴が滑って行く。耐えきれずにエリックは手を伸ばした。人が背をかがめるように、くにゃりと金属は曲がり丸まって行くのが分かった。そんなことをしても意味がないのは分かっていた。なおも雨が降り続ける。

 

　　　◇◇◇

 

　雨が降っている。  
　雨の日は好きだ。雨の音で、多少なりとも、頭に響く人の声を誤魔化すことができるからだ。ハンクの薬のおかげで、チャールズの頭はもはや人の声を通さないが、それでもチャールズは自分の力を恐れていた。  
　それに外に出掛けない理由が一つでも増える。アルコールに酔ってくすんだ頭の底から、たとえ過去の亡霊がやってきたとしても、あれは声ではない、雨の音だと言い訳できる。部屋の外で、ハンクが扉をノックするのを聞こえない振りをすることができる。どうせ悪い知らせしかやって来ないのだ。降り注ぐ雨は、カーテンのように外界から隔てるものだと思っていた。  
　それが、今日に限ってはそうではなかった。  
　しとしとと天から降り注ぐ雨は、この屋敷全体をやわらかく包んでいる。いつもなら安堵をもたらす雨音を聞いても、チャールズは落ち着かなかった。  
　この地上のどこかでエリックが眠っている。たったそれだけの事実に、チャールズはひどく動揺していた。  
　愛していると彼に言ったことは一度もない。言われたこともない。あの頃、チャールズとエリックはどんな恋人よりも近い場所にいたと思うが、パブで女の子たちを口説き、一夜、甘い夜を過ごすときに吐いていたその言葉は浮ついていて遠かった。  
　  
　  
　雨が降る。  
　ペンタゴンの地下から出てきた彼が、チャールズの元から去った彼が今、チャールズと同じ[[rb:天 > あめ]]の下にいる。  
　雨とともに、過去のまぼろしが蘇って、チャールズを苛む。失ったものを思い出すのはあまりにも辛すぎた。  
　──チャールズ。  
　とエリックが名前を呼ぶ。筋張った、長い指がチャールズの頬を撫でる。導かれるように、チャールズはその手のひらに唇を押しつけ、それから彼の薄く開いた唇に軽くキスをした。先ほどまで飲んでいたウイスキーの風味がかすかにする。ゆっくりと何度か唇を触れ合わせる。エリックの視線が下がって、自分の唇を見つめているのが分かる。密着した下半身はじんわりと熱を帯びていた。深い口づけをせずに、ただ頬や耳に触れ、唇を合わせる。熱のこもった吐息が互いの頬に感じる。  
　激しい雨の降る日だった。探し人はパブにいなかった。こんなに天候の悪い日にパブに来る客は少なく、明日もう一度来ようとチャールズは言った。  
　チャールズは舌を彼の口腔に入れた。体内は熱く濡れている。エリックの手がチャールズの下半身に伸び、ベルトを緩め、前立てを開き、ジッパーを下ろしていく。男の指先がチャールズのペニスを包む。女とは違う、かと言って、自分の手とも違う。口腔に入れた舌を甘噛みされて、チャールズは息を引きつらせて目を開いた。濡れた灰色の瞳と目が合う。腹の底に小さな鳥の羽ばたきのような震えを感じる。チャールズもエリックの下肢に手を伸ばし、衣服の上から手のひらで撫でる。口腔に入れた舌で上顎をくすぐり、口の中を愛撫する。間もなくエリックのキスの好みを知る。  
　入れたい、とチャールズは言った。チャールズのペニスをゆっくり愛撫していた手が止まる。エリックは何も言わない。濡れた灰色の瞳がチャールズを見つめている。チャールズはそこに欲望と躊躇いを見た。ゆっくりとエリックのベルトを緩め、ジッパーを下ろして行った。噛み合ったジッパーの金属の歯が、カチ、カチ、小さな音を立てながら、少しずつ左右に割れて行く。エリックは息を詰めている。彼はその金属の動きも感じているだろう。下着をずらして、中から硬くなったペニスを取り出し、少し濡れた亀頭を撫でるとぴくりと震えた。  
　どうしたい？とチャールズは聞いた。何が欲しいか、心を読まずとも分かっていたが、言葉が欲しかった。人と人とが交わるとはそういうことだろうと、チャールズは考えている。だが、エリックはそうは思っていないようだった。エリックは答えないまま、キスをしながら、お互いの性器を愛撫する。チャールズは誘われるまま、キスを深めた。舌を噛み、弱い上顎を責め、舌を絡ませる。唇から唾液からこぼれ、熱い吐息は頬を湿らせ、エリックは濡れて熱くなって行く。

 

　出会ったときからくすぶる火種があった。時折、擦れた金属の合間に火花が散るように、二人の間に沸き起こって、その烈しさにチャールズは、ひそかに驚かされていた。それは、彼らの考え方が違うからでもある。あまりにも違う彼らは、すべてにおいて衝突した。  
　あの夜は起こるべくして起こったことだ。  
　しかし二人はそれがどういう意味か分かっていなかった。  
　そのときチャールズはそれが、彼らの間に起こった摩擦による、一つの火花なのだと考えていた。彼らがしばしば意見の違いから来る衝突のように、あるいは、うまく歯車と歯車が噛み合って成し遂げる奇跡のように、起こるべくして起こる化学反応の一つだ。  
　エリックとは、時々チェスに興じた。能力を使わなかったが、それでもチャールズは並みの人より、他人の思考を読むのに長けており、またエリックは計算高く勝負ごとに強かった。  
　チェスは戦略と記憶力がものを言う。定跡を覚え、そこから相手の先の先を読んでいく。チャールズとエリックにとってチェスは、さながら同じミューテーションを用いて闘うようなスリルがあった。エリックが何度か勝ち、同じだけ、チャールズが勝つ。どこまで行っても二人は対等で、勝負はつかなかった。相手の先を読もうと互いに探り、心を揺さぶろうとする。  
　何を考えてる？とエリックが言う。普段は灰色に見える瞳が今は、少しだけ興奮しているのか、薄い青に見える。もっと興奮すると、また色が変わるのだろう。チャールズは無意識に唇を舐めた。唇の先に残ったシーグラムのウイスキーの薫りがかすかに鼻を掠める。  
　君のことだよ、とチャールズは答える。それは確かに真実だ。  
　エリックは鼻先で笑う。

 

　チャールズは少しずつ傾いて行くのを感じていた。  
　薄い皿に載せられた砂が、皿が傾けられて行くに従って、少しずつ、滑り落ちて行くように、エリックに向かって傾いて行く。彼に出会って、レイブン以外、これほど親しくなった存在はいなかったということに気がつく。彼と話すたび、心の奥底で魂の触れ合う音がする。膚と膚を合わせると、火花が散る。エリックは特別な友人だ。そういう人と出会えたことが嬉しい。  
　自分も彼にとって、特別なんだろうという自負があった。チャールズはエリックの過去を知っている。彼の孤独と苦痛に触れて共感したのは自分が初めてだいうことも知っている。チャールズは、彼が忘れてしまった愛と喜びも知っている。  
　何度か、膚と膚を触れ合わせた夜のあと、チャールズはエリックの中にペニスを入れた。それまで指を入れたことはあり、入れたいと口にしていたが、最後まで至ったことはなかった。エリックの中はひどく狭く、苦しそうで、チャールズ自身にとっても、その交わりが一番気持ちいいとは言えなかったのは確かだった。しかし、ひどく嬉しくてたまらなかった。エリックは何も言わなかったが、その火照った顔には同じ喜びがあった。  
　それは生まれて初めて、セックスというものをしたというような気分だった。二人の間の雰囲気はぎこちなく、奇妙に甘く、それがまた気恥ずかしかった。  
　それから二人の間で、それが一つの習慣になった。セックスはするが、決して恋人ではない。他の友人たちとセックスをしない。二人の存在が、互いにとって特別であるように、その関係のかたちも他にはないもので、エリックとチャールズの間にだけ存在するものだ。  
　始まりがそれほど上手く行かなかったことが、かえって、二人を夢中にさせたのだろうか。チャールズはエリックに傾いて行くのを止められなかった。何度か繰り返すうちに、お互いの体を知り、どこが感じるのか、どう感じるのかを知っていく。  
　そして他の、些細なことから重要なことまでと同じように、セックスについても、エリックとチャールズはしばしば衝突した。エリックはなかなか自分の欲望を口にしない。それがチャールズには不満だった。  
　どうしてほしいか言ってほしいとチャールズは言った。彼が過去、人との関わりを避けていたことを知っている。幾人かの女性との関係はどこか乾き、そしてひび割れていった。エリックは、人と人との交わりを気軽に楽しむタイプではない。だから確かめたい。  
　どうしてほしいか言ってほしいとチャールズは言った。何度目か分からない問いかけだった。エリックはやっぱり答えなかったが、ややあって、何でわざわざ答えなきゃいけないんだと言った。その答えにチャールズは腹を立て、そして傷ついた。  
　頑固なエリックは相変わらず頭が硬くて、ちっともチャールズの話を聞こうとしない。一方で体はチャールズの愛撫に慣れて行き、チャールズの肉を受け入れる。強く押し入れたペニスを、拒むように力がこもり、それからチャールズを受け入れようと力が抜ける。中の熱い肉が開く。ただひたすら強張っていた最初の夜とは違う。体温に溶けたジェルに濡れた肉の穴は柔らかく、きつく、チャールズを飲み込み、チャールズとともに悦ぶ。  
　もしかすると、こうして体が繋がっていたから、余計に溝は深まってしまったのかもしれない。体を重ねるごとに肉体は慣れて一つになっていくが、二人の間が埋まったわけではなかった。埋まらない溝があることを知っていたのに、本当には分かっていなかった。

 

　孤独というものが、少しずつ、進行していく病なのだということをチャールズは初めて知った。  
　人は、失って初めてその価値に気づくというが、すぐに気がつくわけではないのだ。日常の生活の中で、自分が何を失ったのか、それがどんなに大切なものであるのか、毎日、新しく自覚させられ続けて行く。その自覚はごくささやかなもので、数日、数週間の間は、特に気にも留めない。しかし、ゆっくりと染み込む遅効性の毒のように、チャールズを蝕み、やがてそのわずかなものが耐え難い痛みをもたらすようになる。それはあの事故の後、何ヶ月か続いた、背骨の痛みよりたちの悪い痛みだった。いや、むしろ、肉体の痛みがある間はほとんど気づかなかった。肉体に受けた傷は、ただ、日々を生き延びているだけで快復していく。ゆるやかに肉体が快復し、歩けるようになり、自分の身体が少しずつ自由を取り戻していくことには原始的な喜びがあり、チャールズは、自分がもっと深刻な傷を受けていることに気がついていなかった。  
　エリックという男がいつか、自分と道を分かつかもしれないということは分かっていたはずだ。それなのに、エリックがあのとき、自分の元に留まる選択をしたときから、いつの間にか、チャールズは彼に深く溺れていて、しかもそのことを自覚していなかった。  
　チャールズは後悔をしているわけではない。自分の判断も考えも間違っていない、これだけは確信している。その結果、彼は離れて行った。  
　チャールズは、他人の思考の切れ端に見つけるエリックの姿を少しずつ恐れるようになった。彼とレイブンの姿を見るたび、一人、車椅子で広大な屋敷に引きこもる自分の惨めさを思い出させられる。彼らは、彼らの意思で、自分の元を離れて行ったのだ。どうして人が決めたことに対してあれこれ口出しできる？　去っていったのは彼らなのだ。彼らは、チャールズとともに人生を歩まないと決めたのだ。  
　チャールズに並ぶということは、エリックが確かな考えと行動を持つということで、ただチャールズの考えに共感し迎合するのではないということだ。  
　エリックと自分の間にある差があればあるほど、強く惹かれ、そしてそれがひどくもどかしい。それでもこの先、二人に何かがあると思っていた。それは、繋がった体と情欲を、愛と勘違いしたのだろうか……。  
　半身が引きちぎられるように痛い。  
　癒えたはずの傷が熱を発し、過去の痛みが追いかけてくる。  
　すべては彼が自分を捨てたせいだ。彼が自分の半身を持って行ってしまった。  
　肉体の傷のように、引きちぎられた魂は癒えず、かえって時とともに、その傷を深くしていく。時間もアルコールも薬も、その痛みを片時も癒やさない。  
　愛が憎しみに変わる。小説で、映画で使い回される陳腐なその言葉の意味を、チャールズはようやく理解する。  
　──どうしてほしいか言って。  
　と過去の自分はエリックに言う。彼の肉の中に自分の肉を入れ、自分たちは確かに繋がっていた。熱が冷めないようにゆっくりと動きながら、彼の望みを何とかして訊きだそうとしていた。口に出してほしい。  
　やがて彼が望みを口に出し、チャールズは歓喜して、どこまでもその望みを叶えたいと思う。深く深く、遠く遠く、どこまでも。同じ場所に向かって駆けていく。

 

　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　了


End file.
